Cookies
by Mihael-Mello-Keehl
Summary: Naruto is left alone with his four best friends with cookie dough. Excitement ensues. I do not own Naruto.


(Naruto. Alternate Universe. Modern times. Enjoy.)

It was one in the morning and my best friends and I were bored. No one was saying anything, which surprised me because I usually never stopped talking. Sasuke was doing his typical angst fest, along with Gaara. And Neji and Shikamaru were... I have no idea what they were doing... Some type of board game. "Hey guys, I have an idea!" I finally said, tired of the silence... Well... Besides Sasuke and Gaara and their angst fest.

"What now, dobe..." Sasuke muttered under his breath, turning towards me. Gaara's eyes looked at me, but he didn't move his head.

"Seriously, we're busy and usually your ideas make everything more troublesome than need be..." muttered Shikamaru as he apparently won the game, judging by Neji's cry of "Shit!"

I sighed. "Damn it, for once will you guys not put me into the ground!?" I clenched my fists and then shook it off. "How about we make cookies? My foster mom left like three tubs of cookie dough in the fridge and two in the freezer."

At the mention of cookies, Gaara's eyes got wide and then he shook his head and shrugged as if it never happened. "Sure..." he muttered in that oh-so-annoying monotone of his.

Sasuke shrugged and stood, smirking. "Sounds fun..." he said, an under layer of sarcasm was hidden there, I knew it.

Shikamaru yawned and then looked at Neji, they then shrugged and stood, I swore I heard Shikamaru mutter that damn word of his. I simply rolled my eyes and got the tubs of cookie dough out of the fridge and the freezer.

"Let's see.. .Five of us... That's perfect!" I exclaimed, my trademark grin on my face.

"Shut it dobe, just give us the damn cookie dough..." Sasuke growled, taking one of the tubs. "Sweet. Triple chocolate..."

I slid one to Gaara after sticking my tongue out at Sasuke. Man, how did we all become friends again? I don't remember.

Gaara smirked evilly, it was kind of creepy. "Chocolate chip..." he said in a voice I had never heard him use before. Come to think of it, he never really talked much anyway, oh well.

Shikamaru lazily pulled a chair up to the counter and sat down, opening a tub of cookie dough. "Plain and simple... Sugar cookies... Joy..." he yawned.

Neji sighed, "I want M&Ms... Yummy... M&Ms..." he muttered, grabbing the cooke dough. "Sweet... M&Ms..." he smirked.

I sighed, I got the last one, peanut butter. Cool. "Now, we're only going to use half of each tub, alright?"

"Party pooper..."

I don't know who said, but I swear it was Gaara. So we made cookies. By the time we were done the kitchen was... Well... It looked like a tornado of teenage boys trying to make cookies went through it.

By two-thirty, all of the cookies finished and we ate them... All of them... I had never seen so many laughing and twitching lazy, emo, white-eyed freaky kids in my life... For me it was normal to be twitching and laughing.

"Hey dobe!" Sasuke called, and just as I turned, a splat of triple chocolate cookie dough hit me square in the forehead. I glared, Sasuke just stod there adn laughed.

Shikamaru snickered and then cracked up laughing, along with Neji.

Gaara's eyes were wide and darting around. He was in a corner, clutching his tub of cookie dough. "Mine! mine I tells ya! All mine!! Hahahaa!" he had totally lost it, and after his little outburst, so had I.

I grabbed a handful of cookie dough and threw it at Sasuke, laughing.

Sasuke managed to duck, but the cookie dough landed in Neji's hair.

The long haired, white-eyed freak started spazzing out because there was 'cookie dough in his well-taken care of, glossy black, lovely hair' he glared and turned on his heels to face me, I chuckled nervously as he took a wad of M&M cookie dough and flung it at me.

"Ow! Neji! that hurt!" it hit Shikamaru straight on the nose. No wonder they kicked him off the football team. Shikamaru was all the way in the living room, we're in the kitchen!

Shikamaru sighed and stood up, "Troublesome..." even when pumped on sugar he was la- Thought wrong. Damn that hurt. "Damn it Shika! I'm gonna tear you apart!" Now I have to actually clean out my ears! Stupid pineapple-head!

Gaara's eyes were just getting wider. "Wasting... Cookies... Wasting... Cookies... Wasting... Co-" Splat! Neji managed to hit Gaara's forehead.

Gaara stood and cackled wildly, almost maniacally. He started throwing cookie dough in every direction. Then we all joined in after the shock of his reaction wore off.

Hours had passed and we were out of cookie dough. In the tubs at least... We were picking up pre-thrown cookie dough off of the ground, walls, and counters and throwing it. It was seven in the morning now and we were still laughing our asses off.

There was a knock at the door, but we didn't stop, two girls walked in. One with pink hair and one with blackish blue. They got cookie dough right in the face. We all stopped as the now angry pink haired girl whiped the cookie dough off of her face.

"H-hi Sakura-chan," Sasuke and I manage to get out. Shika, Neji, and Gaara just turned to the door. "Hinata-chan..." I said, smiling.

Sakura growled. "What is going on here!? You said we were all going to the fair today! What have you five been doing!? Temari, Ino, and TenTen are waiting on us at the fair you numbskulls! Do you know what Temari and Ino will do to each other over Shikamaru!? Hello!"

"It was Naruto's idea to make cookies!" Gaara piped up.

"I don't care whose idea it was!" Sakura growled.

"S-Sakura... You should probably calm down..." Hinata said in her soft voice.

Sakura sighed adn calmed. "Let's just go..."

(Yeah... Sucky ending... But oh well... . Hope you liked it! .)


End file.
